Highschool Never Ends
by xOverDrawn
Summary: "GET THE EFFIEL TOWER AND STICK IT UP YOUR GRANDADS TIGHT HOLEE UNLIKE YOUR LOOSSEEE ASS, BASTARD!" "Uh..." Our eyes averted from each others and there stood the hottest guys in school with gapping mouths. Naruto,Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.
1. The Mall

**AN: I decided to write my first Naruto fanfic that thing is unnaturally addictive... O.o so go easy on me! I stayed up till 3AM to write this so it may sound a bit rushed xD besides that enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto sadly :'(**

Highschool Never Ends

Chapter one: The mall

"Sakuraaa...Sakura? SAKURA WAKE UP!"

I groaned and snuggled deeper into my comforter.

"_SAKURA!"_

"Lemme handle this."

Suddenly I felt everything under me moving... and I was sliding...

"OW!" I screeched holding my head in my hand and squinted my eyes from the light coming from my window when I reached the cold ground. All warmth of my bed was gone :(. Tenten and Temari were laughing at me, Hinata was trying to suppress her laughter and Ino , who seemed to be putting the mattress back on the bed, smirked. "Oh my FUCKING gosh what the FUCK was that for fucking ASSHOLES!" I stood up ,crossing my arms , and narrowed my eyes at all four of them. She had the nerve to literally roll me out of bed? I'm not much of a morning person as you can see...

"U-Uh g-gomen S-Sakura-chan but you w-wouldn't wake up s-s-so we had n-no other choice..." Hinata studdered once she stopped laughing. I huffed knowing that I could never stay upset at Hinata.

"Why'd you guys wake me up anyways?"

"Were going SHOPPING!" Ino squeeled with Tenten joining her little happy dance. I mentally groaned. Don't get me wrong I love shopping but with Ino you'll spend _at least_ 4 hours there and with that she'll drag you everywhere and force you into stuff you wouldn't even consider looking at.

"NO!" I crossed my arms again and pouted stubbornly. Hey I'm not an adult yet so techincally I _am _a kid still. Tenten rolled her eyes and Ino put her hand on her hips challenging me with her eyes. I sighed. "Fine..."

"YAAYYY! This is gonna be sooo much fun! Get dressed, HURRY UP!"

_Ugh, why me?_

After throwing on an outfit and being scowled at by Ino for wearing sneaks, I bid my mother goodbye and went on our way to the mall. But hey you expect me to walk around who knows how long with _heels_? Might as well be comfortable. **(She wore this **** cgi/set?id=35930899****)**

I sat in the back with Tenten and Hinata whilst Temari drove and Ino sat besides her. Temaris car was pretty cool it was a BMW that's all I knew aside from it being silver. We reached the mall fifteen minutes, once we parked it wasn't much of a surprise for Ino to be the first one out.

"Lets go H&M's first they're loaded with new cute jumpsuits!" Tenten suggested. My stomach growled.

"How bout starbucks? I'm hungry and you guys owe me for waking me up 9AM on a saturday with out FUCKING BREAKFAST!" I scowled. Temari giggled at my out burst. I hate mornings...

"Okay, okay sheesh we'll go starbucks. I'm kinda hungry too."

I glided on the way there, liking the feeling of sneakers. I should wear them more often.

Soon Starbucks was in my sight and I went all mad. "FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran, hands stretched out front as if trying to reach it. I gotten weird stares from people around, I bet my voice echoed around the whole mall.

"What the fuck? What happened to the grumpy old sleep nag five minutes ago?" Temari asked.

"S-she got h-hungry..." Hinata mumbled with a small smile.

When I reached the door I was already panting like a dog as I tried catching my breath. I went up to the counter, still panting. "Frappino...cream...caramel...drizzle... pancakes ... cookies and... fruit salad..."

The starbucks dudey wrote down my order and repeated it to make sure it was correct. The door opened and the girls walked in looking either relieved, annoying or shocked.

"Finally you guys made it I already made my order so...yeah."

"Oh my gosh you ran like fucking crazy those shoes must _rock_!" Tenten exclaimed staring at my sneaks the whole time.

They ordered their food and after paying we went to sit at a table near the window.

"Hey so you guys going to Gaaras party?" Temari asked. Inos head shot right up and Hinata looked at her in curiosity.

"OMG! I forgot all about lets go buy outfits for it. It's on friday right? We are gonna look so HOT! Think of all the cute guys with their cuteness and the cute outfits with cute hair and cute eyes that hold all the cuteness of the cutenistity of existence." Ino blabbered excitedly.

"Ino-pig boys arent that cute...their also disgusting."

"Billboard brow don't get me started on you. _Just_ because you've never been kissed before doesn't mean you should go hating on men."

"WHAT?" I slammed my hand on the table and stood up. "I've been kissed before BITCH! And I don't hate men but the way you talk about them c'mon!"

She stood up too. "You've never been kissed before your too bitchy and your not even a tinsy bit romantic, forehead! A guy could never look at you-"

"Oh you like you can chat your bitcher than-"

"Yes I can I'VE BEEN KISSED-"

"SO HAVE I-"

"YOUR DUMB AND-"

"YOUR FUCKING DUMBER YOU-"

"I'M A BLONDE I HAVE MY EXUSE YOUR A PINK-HAIRED-"

"AT LEAST IM FUCKING UNIQUE PIG YOUR COMMON SENSE IS DEADER THAN-"

"SUCK JUSTIN BEIBERS DOLL BALLS-"

"YOUR MOM CAN IN BED-"

"EAT MY 20 INCH DICK AND STICK A BRICK UP YOUR ASS" I made the gesture whilst Ino went on about my mom.

"SHE'LL SUCK IT LIKE A BITCH!" She started moving her fist up and down in front of her mouth. Temari put her head in her hands and Hinata wanted to be somewhere else.

"STICK THAT RUSTY SHIT IN AND FUCK IT SIDE WAYS BITCH!"

"-AND THEN A DRUNK RETARD COMES ALONG AKA YOU AND-"

"GET PARIS TOWER STICK IT UP YOUR GRANDADS TIGHT HOOLLEE UNLIKE YOUR LOSE ASS, BASTARD!"

"Uh..." Our eyes averted from each others and there stood the hottest guys in school with wide open mouths. Naruto, seemed to be the one that spoke, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. We stood frozen in our gestures.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER ! :O Sorry its shirt but I had a HUGE urge to stop it right there heh...he... <strong>

**I'll upload the chapter as soon as possible maybe today, tomorrow or the day after :)**

**Reviews make me write faster**

_**Shall I continue?**_


	2. School

**Hey guys it's 3AM again LOL and a new chapter comes along YAY!**

**I'd like to thank these people for reviewing :)**

**black-red-rose-girl**** - first reviewer :O**

**Mintberry-crunch **

**EmoSakura95**

**Storygirl11**

**raven rose 101**

**Silver-Wolf-Gurl**

**happyxlovablexsushiii**

**GabbaGabba**

**midnight petals **

**YOU PEOPLE ROCK! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Highschool never ends<span>

Chapter two: School

It was silent for two seconds before Naruto, Kiba and Neji bust out laughing. Sasuke just smirked but he quickly went back into that oh-so-famous empty expression.

"Uh…hehe…" I stood straight and bit my lip glancing at Ino. Her face was red as she slowly sat back down.

"That was fucking hilarious," Kiba said, wiping off a tear once he cooled down. "Hey you girls are from school right?"

We nodded, I dared not speak, I'd only embarrass myself more and it didn't seem anyone else was going to anytime soon either.

"Anyways we gotta go, Gaara doesn't like waiting. See ya round!" Naruto said after he paid for the food, smiling.

"Gaara's a pain in the ass, bye…" Kiba made a small wave so the rest of the guys and left. I let out a breath I seemed to be holding.

"Oh my gosh did that just happen?" Ino questioned, not believing her eyes. I lightly shook my head.

"I'm afraid it did, girls. You just embarrassed yourselves in front of THE most cutest guys in all of Konaha!" Tenten exclaimed, laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Ino and I shouted in reunion and then glared at each other. I sighed and was the first to look away.

"Lets hurry up and eat. I just wanna go home, _sleep_ and forgot all this ever happened…" I muttered, sitting back down and continued eating.

"It's not that bad, they laughed. They didn't look at you weirdly and hey they _want_ to see us again," Temari tried cheering us up. She was right but still…

"N-Neji-san l-laughed too…s-so that m-must mean something, r-right?"

"Neji, your cousin, huh? The one Gaara says has a pole up his ass?" Temari asked her. I giggled so did Hinata and she nodded.

"He's kinda… hot…" Tenten sighed dreamily. I gasped and wiggled my eyebrows teasingly.

"Does Tennie have a crush here?" Ino asked and elbowed her arm jokingly. Tentens eyes widened.

"W-what? No! Me? Crush? Pfftt…."

"Face it Teny-kins! You have a cruushhhh!" I said. Temari agreed and Hinata stared at her in shock.

"No I don't! L-lets go we have shopping to do!"

We let it go and decided to leave starbucks and go H & M.

*Five hours and a half later*

We left the mall with about five thousand bags of clothes and shoes and crap. I didn't even understand how it was possibly going to fit the car.

"I. Am. _Exhausted_." I moaned and couldn't be more happy to sit in the car. My poor legs ached after walking for so long. Everyone agreed expect for Ino who was moaning about not buying a shirt she saw because we dragged her away from it.

"Oh hey Sakura we forgot to ask you if we can stay over tonight? Our mom and yours agreed… we kinda already asked." Temari mentioned.

"Yeahh sure you guys know I'd say yes anyways." We always had sleepovers so of course I wouldn't mind.

"Awesome! I know but just incase ya know?"

The rest of the ride was filled with music and chatter. Once we got to my house and in my living room, it took us a while to figure out whose stuff was whose.

The gang left their bags in my room and went to go get their stuff, pajamas, toothbrush, exc. Deciding to kill time I picked out some DVDs, got blankets and pillows and stuff and made some snacks. My mom was out with her friends doing what most 35 years olds did for fun when she wasn't working. It wasn't long before the door bell rang and in the girls came in.

"Were bacckkkk!" Ino sang and gave me a tight hug. I rolled my eyes as they walked in. " Wheres Mama Haruno?"

"She's out with her friends I guess."

"Oh okay, lets change into our sexy jammies!"

"Yay I finally get to come out these suffacting jeans! I swear I'm never wearing these ever again I don't care how cute they are!" Tenten grinned. I laughed a little and changed into my PJ's.

"I am so fucking tired," Temari whined and fell on the couch. Hinata sat on her sleeping bag and agreed with Temari.

"I second that," Tenten mumbled and laid down on the other couch. I brought out my laptop and logged on facebook. People call me a facebook addict, I sure as hell don't know where they get that from… We watched movies all night and did our homework. I was about to sleep when…

"I see dead people," someone whispered in my ear. I jump and screamed, waking everyone up. I glared at Ino and everyone else who laughed.

Monday soon came flying in.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"S-Sakura, w-wake up…"

"Five more minutes mommy..." I mumbled into my pillow. I felt someone nudge me and I opened one eye to see that Hinata was the one trying to wake me up. Oh… I forgot, she and Temari stayed over on Sunday since we usually go school together. And because we live near each other we always slept over each others houses on school nights and our parents said nothing of it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"I-It's 6AM," Hinata said as she went to the bathroom. I looked over the side of my bed to the floor and saw Temari sleeping like a baby.

"Oi, Temari!" I said pushing her with my foot.

"Wahh…." She looked at me and sat up to see the alarm clock. "Ugh…I hate school."

We all had a shower and changed from our PJ's into our school uniform. It was a modern red sailor outfit and I had my skirt mid-thigh unlike sluts of the school their skirts barley covered their butts! I braided my hair into two loose braids and wore a bit of mascara and lipgloss. I packed my homework, books and pencil case in my side bag. Hinata left her hair out. I was so god damn jealous of her hair! Mine was freakin PINK! After breakfast we head out to Temari's car.

"Ugh I have science today with Mr Pedosnake!" I whined as we hit the road.

"At least we have it together," Temari said as she pulled over.

"I-I have DT with I-Ino-chan…"

"Even _that's_ better then science!"

It only took 20 minutes to drive there and 10 when you take a short cut. She parked in her usual parking spot and turned off the engine. Ino and Tenten were already in theirs and waved at us. We hopped out and gave them short hugs.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Temari questioned us. We all said nothing at the same time-ish. Temari smirked. "We should all hang out at my place!"

"Um, sure why not?" Ino said.

"So we up for it?"

"Were up for it," she confirmed and we all separated to go to our lockers. Tenten's was right next to mine and Ino's was across it.

"We've got science first," Tenten sighed as she opened her locker. Me, mirroring her, sighed as well.

"I swear he fucking rapes children. How does he still have his job?" Tenten shrugged and closed her locker.

"Beats me, but hey I did get a B+ for our last science test. I guess he actually gets us to learn, huh."

I nodded. I had double Science with Tenten and Temari, Maths with Hinata, Art with Ino and Tenten, English with Ino and Hinata and ICT with Temari. Oh and I had homeroom with all of them. The bell rang, signaling for hell to start. We made our way to homeroom, our teacher being Kakashi meant he would be at least 20 minutes late. We sat down on our table with was just me, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten and an empty chair.

"Sorry I'm late I-"

"SAVE IT!" Several students yelled in union. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"So how was everyones weekend?" people mumbled 'fine' 'cool' and 'TURTLES'. O.o

We talked about randomness for half an hour and the bell rang, making me moan.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" I protested as Tenten dragged me to science, my heels digging into the hall ground. Heh… I always did this when I didn't want to go somewhere. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" I earned a couple of weird glances and I just waved at the people that did.

"Sakura! Stop being a baby and make it a lot easier for the both of us, were gonna be late. DUDE I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU COOKIES!" I stopped my trashing and stood straight.

"Cookies?" I said in a small voice. She nodded. "YAY!" I started jumping up and down clapping. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Let's go already!" I nodded and went with her but that didn't mean I wanted to go to science. I hated sciences guts, if it was a person I'd make it fucking give that thing a nightmare, murder it with my thumb, bring it back to life and make it fuck itself side ways with a rusty spoon. **  
><strong>

We entered the classroom and sat on our desk and Temari sat in front of us with some boy called Zaku. He was a cool guy. Mr Orochimaru started blabbing on about cells for half an hour before Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha burst in. Some girls squealed like fan girls meeting the Jonas Brothers or something.

"Sorry I'm late," Neji apologized and sat in his desk at the back, and Sasuke went along with him with no word.

"Ah, how delightful to have you two join ussss," Pedosnake grinned and went back to whatever he was talking about. I was doodling in my exerise and turned my iPod mind on. I was in the middle of drawing a pirate when I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Pedosnake looking at me.

"Eh?" I sat up and looked around and saw everyone looking at me.

"Would you like the answer the question, my dear?"

"Oh… well you see…" I glanced at Tenten pleadingly, and she shrugged apologetically. "Sir, did I _ever_ tell you how much I like your hair?" I said over-dramatically and pointing my pencil lazily at him.

"No but why thank you, dearest. On to the lesson then." **  
><strong>

_**Phew, close call. You cant be serious about his hair can you?**_

_Pfft, no!_

The bell rang, meaning there was on hour left of this lesson. I spent it doodling and copying Tenten when we had to write something. Hey I weren't listening, what do you expect me to do? Ask?

"The lessons will be coming to an end soon, sadly. I'll see you soon my lovelies don't worry to much! Your homework is to finish this task off."

The class groaned and the bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

I packed up and left with Tenten and Temari. "So what's the homework?" I asked casually, earning myself glares from them both.

"Sakura! Don't you ever pay attention?" Tenten scowled, just like a mother would to her daughter, hehe. I shrugged.

"Yeah Saks, you'll get an F and you'll never get anywhere in life, and you'll be homeless and ugly and manless and you'll die alone!" Temari ranted. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, you know I hate science its _boring_! Unless it's chemistry 'cos then I can do the stuff not to do," I grinned evilly. "And really Temari? Really?"

"Just sayin…"

"Okay…Anyways bye guys!" And off I went to maths. I jogged my way there since it was all the way across the school and I was already held up by Tenten and Temari. I turned a corner when I ran into someone. "Oof!" My butt hit the ground rather painfully. I looked up to no other then..

NARUTO UZAMAKI! **  
><strong>

"Hey you okay? Sorry about that." He helped me up. I rubbed my butt to soothe the pain.

"It's cool I was the one running," I looked around and saw the halls empty. "Oh crap I gotta go!"

"Kay bye!" I started sprinting this time. I reached the door and tried catching my breath.

"Sorry I'm late, my friend had a nose bleed," I panted and used the excuse I thought of on the way here.

"Okay, don't be late again, have a seat."

The end of the day finally came round and we were on our way to Temari's house with Inos car trailing behind us after grabbing some icecream. Temari blasted Jason Darulo 'Don't Wanna Go Home'. We reached her house in no time. Saying her house was big was an understatement. Inside the house we went and put our bags on the chair. Music was blasting from upstairs and we all glanced at Temari in confusion. She shrugged. "It's coming from the studio room…"

We snuck upstairs to check it out and headed for the direction it came from. I stood in front of the door that was the loudest and looked at Temari. She opened the door and we gasped at the sight.

_**Hubba…Hubba….**_

_SHUT IT!_

Naruto was on the drums with a microphone in front of him, Neji was on an electric guitar, Kiba was on base, Gaara was on another electric guitar, Shikamaru on keyboard and Sasuke playing an acoustic guitar and seemed to be lead singer…I think since he stood in front but they all had microphones. But they stopped playing a couple of seconds after we opened the door.

"Eeepppp," Tenten squealed and shut close the door. We made a run for it and we each went into a random room. I ended up in a bedroom that was cream and looked unused. Maybe it was the guestroom? I hid in the empty closet and closed it. I was definitely not coming out till the next stone age!

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

_Inner! What should I do?_

_**Drag one of them into a room, lock the door and do what your heart tells you to do…RAPE HIM!**_

_You see…this is why we don't do… you're a pervert and I'm normal. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAVE PINK HAIR!_

_**NO IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR UNPERVERTEDNESS!**_

_You know what I'm so not gonna argue with you._

_**Mmmm Saskues abs…**_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

I slapped my self hard…and loud….

Then… the closet door opened. I squinted my eyes to readjust to the light and saw no one but Neji the dude himself. "I found one!" he yelled to the others. I was suddenly pulled out and got hung over someones shoulder.

_Bleh…. I got caught. It's all your fault!_

_**Jheez…don't blame it on me blame it on your unpervertedness and hey at least you get the view of a nice butt…**_

_WTF?_

Hey…he did have a nice butt.

_Out of my head OUT OUT OUT!_

_**I'm finally rubbing off on you.**_

_You… JINXED ME!_

_**I AM you!**_

"She looks like she's fighting with her self."

_Shhh…. Someone's talking._

I found myself on a couch surrounded by _them._ I jumped up on the couch and went into a boxing position. "I KNOW KUNG-FU!"

They all stared at me weirdly. I sighed and sat back down cross legged.

_**I swear babes, everytime you're around them you just happen to get weirder. Face it…you're a freak.**_

_YOUR MOM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I wonder what their gonna do with her *strocks beard*<strong>

**Reviews make me smile :) and make me write fast ;)**

_**Shall I continue?**_


	3. Secrets

**AN: Ello ello ello! It's time for another update because you people are too awesome to have to wait.**

**I finally noticed that I've been spelling Sasuke's name wrong *gasps* the whole time. I'm ashamed… no more late-time writing for me then, I also noticed that when I was reading through it, that the links were gone . Heh… now I know why my friends post polyvore links up their profile.. So I'm really sorry about that guys and don't be afraid to point out all the mistakes for me, it actually might help but don't bother making hate comment because your really just going to be wasting your time.**

**Spotlight time! Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**SweetIcecream**

**Punkrox**

**Random-No-Name-Person**

**carlaivy**

**midnight petals**

**xXSnowAngelPainterXx**

**Silver-Wolf-Gurl**

**Black snake eyes**

**redxcherrie**

**ZeUnKnOwNdUdE**

* * *

><p><span>Highschool Never Ends<span>

Chapter three:

I found myself on a couch surrounded by _them._ I jumped up on the couch and went into a boxing position. "I KNOW KUNG-FU!"

They all stared at me weirdly. I sighed and sat back down cross legged.

_**I swear babes, everytime you're around them you just happen to get weirder. Face it…you're a freak.**_

_YOUR MOM!_

"Uhh…hi…if you'd like to excuse me, I'll be heading home now," I smiled casually and made me way up. Gaara pushed me back down lightly and crossed his arms.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

_Eeeekkkk!_

Sasuke closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "You, Sakura Haruno, are now held as our prisoner," Gaara declared.

"My dads a cop," I bluffed, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at them all.

"Hn."

"REALLY?"

"Shut up dobe"

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

_**They remind me of someone.**_

_YOUR MOM!_

"Huh?" For some _odd_ reason everyone was looking back at me again.

_Did I say that out loud?_

_**Like I said, freeeaaakkkk.**_

I laughed nervously. "Um…private joke…."

"Ooo" Kiba and Naruto said in union, my inner sweat dropped. Shikamaru sat on the couch besides me, tired from standing up too long. Lazy cow.

"Can I go home now?" I complained and pouted.

Kiba laughed. "Cute."

I felt my cheeks slightly getting hot.

_Eeppppppppp!_

"Hn"

"Omg? Is there any word you say besides that? " I said with out thinking.

_Oopes…_

Everyone laughed besides Sasuke –and Neji-ish- he just rolled his eyes and 'hn'ed. Big surprise there.

_**He's a jerk, I'm taking Gaara's sexy evilness!**_

"Are you going to tell us where your friends are or what?" Neji asked, bored. Temaris right he does have a pole up his ass, and I only heard his voice! I shook my head stubbornly. "You do know that means were going to have to torture you."

"How are you supposed to torture me when I don't even know the information you guys need." I may have sounded calm but inside I was freaking out.

"You don't?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. They stared at me for a couple of seconds. I felt really small at the moment… Then Neji sighed breaking the silence.

"Well we can't let you leave this house with you knowing our secret."

_SECRET?_

"Why do you guys keep it a secret?" I asked, even though it was none of my business but a girl has her curiosity.

"We're not ready yet and it would be too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed besides me. I forgot he was there and I almost jumped right out of my skin.

"PFFTTT, PLEASE! WERE AWESOME, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up and a face-eating grin.

"Okay…well maybe I'll get the girls out somehow if you let us watch you play."

"Hn, not gonna happen." Sasuke answered at the same time Naruto said 'YES' and they glared at each other. Hmm… they actually do remind me of someone…

_**Does you and Ino ring a bell?**_

_I SO DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!_

"Hn…dobe," and Sasuke broke the eye contact. SASUKE 0 NARUTO 1.

"Okay fine I guess my friends can leave this house and tell _everyone_ in school. Or you can play for us and we promise not to tell."

"How do we know you won't tell?" Gaara asked.

"Temari's your sister and Hinata's Nejis cousin do you really expect us to tell?"

"Hmm…true, okay go call everyone out and we'll play for you guys."

I nodded and went over to the door, yes the one with Sasuke _still _leaning on it.

"Sasuke…" Gaara warned.

"Fine," he stood up straight and walked away from the door.

I had a huge urge to stick my tongue out at him but thought against it. I made my way upstairs and roamed the hall ways. How the hell was I supposed to call them? I felt someone following so I turned around to find Shikamaru trailing behind me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I have to follow you to make sure you don't do any funny business, troublesome, I know." I giggled at his laziness and carried on roaming the hall. "You know you could just call out to them-"

"SAKURA!" Our heads snapped to the direction it came from –which was behind us- and witnessed an overly excited Ino and Tenten running full-speed towards me.

_Oh_ _crap… should I run or hide behind Mr Pineapple?_

I didn't have much time to think before they jumped on me, sending me crashing to the floor, _painfully _with a loud _'thump,'._ Shikamaru stood there, wondering what to do. "WHO DIED?" Naruto shouted from downstairs. "OW! TEME?"

Tenten and Ino were clinging onto as a way of hugging me whilst my head felt like a giant hammer had been smashed through. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER! GUYS YOU CAN COME OUT!" Ino declared.

Temari and Hinata came out. "Woman these days, troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Isn't that being sexiest?" Temari grinned.

I was back on the same couch, holding an icepack to my head, glaring at Ino and Tenten who were fidgeting nervously under my gaze.

"So does this mean we don't have to play for you guys?" Kiba asked stupidly. Ino shot up, gapping.

"YOUR GONNA PLAY FOR US?" I winced at how loud she spoke. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oopes sorry forehead!"

"Well we _were_ but it would only make Sakura's headache worse…"

Ino fake laughed and flicked her hand as if brushing it off. "Nonsense! Sakura feels _fine_! Right?" She asked me with pleading eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever," I mumbled. Ino squealed and I anime sweat-dropped.

"It's settled you're gonna play for us!"

"AWESOMENESS!" Naruto cheered, fist pumping.

_**He's unnaturally hyperactive, but he's still hot!**_

_STFU!_

My inner can be helpful at times but every up comes with a down because she seriously does not know when to lock up.

We made our way back up to the studio.

"I wanna go home," I complained to Temari, who seemed to be the only sane one in this house.

"Oh come Sakura, you get to see hot boys – not including my brother – in action!" She whisper/yelled with a shit eating grin on her face. Scratch that, no one was sane in this house anymore.

_**Or maybe **_**you're**_** the insane one!**_

_Go die, bitch._

The boys went back into their positions after disusing which they should play. Some of them with different instruments. Naruto was still on an orange set of drums; Kiba on a red electric guitar, Gaara on his blue one, Shikamaru a black base, Neji a white and gold guitar and Sasuke stood front a silver and black electric guitar.

"This songs going to be sung by Sasuke, it's called Break," Neji announced before Naruto started his kick-ass drumming and the rest followed leaguer soon after. I've never thought I'd see them play so passionately, and Sasuke… he was like a whole new person.

His smooth but husky voice blasted through the speakers, it was enough to make any girl drop dead.

_Tonight my head is spinning  
>I need something to pick me up<br>I've tried but nothing is working  
>I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough<em>

Tonight I start the fire  
>Tonight I break away<p>

Naruto started singing background for the chorus and made the song a hell of a lot more exciting.

_Break away from everybody  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places<em>

At night I feel like a vampire  
>It's not right but I just can't give it up<br>I'll try to get myself higher  
>Let's go we're gonna light it up<p>

_Tonight we break away _

_Tonight we start the fire_

The chorus this time was more louder and you could _actually _feel emotion in Sasukes voice.

_Break away from everybody  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places<em>

_If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places<br>_

Neji began a guitar solo and all I could think was wow…

_Break away from everybody  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places<em>

Higher places, to higher places  
>Higher places, take yourself to higher places<p>

When they finished we still haven't recovered from the awesomeness and stood there gapping.

"Um…so?" Naruto said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Holy fuck…" I started, almost forgetting about my throbbing head.

"That-"

"W-was-"

"Unnaturally-"

"AWESOME!"

They laughed at our enthusiasm and thanked us.

"You guys should _so_ perform at the talent show!" Tenten suggested, eagerly. Neji frowned.

" I don't think-"

"Oh come on! You guys are awesome you would definitely win 1st prize!"

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Sasuke answered, "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, hoping for a full answer from him.

"It means my answer is stuck between yes and no," he answered, smirking at the annoyance written on my face.

"You're quite smart for a duck-butt."

"You're quite mouthy for a pixie."

"I'm not mouthy… Or a pixie!"

"Hn."

"That's not even a word."

"The definition of the word 'hn' means I'm not a duck-butt and you're annoying."

"Your hair says the opposite thing. And you make my brain hurt."

"Whatever…" He ended the conversation, meaning Sakura 1 Sasuke 0.

I hadn't taken much notice of the people silently watching us until they started laughing.

"TEME YOU ACTUALLY HAD A FULL CONVERSATION WITH A GIRL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Naruto told him, rather loudly. Sasuke glared at him and mumbled something about him a dobe.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Sorry it was a bit short Thanks for watching I finally got 700 hits so THANK YOU SO MUCH! <strong>

**Sasuke says review with his total hotness. You know you want to...**

_**Should I continue?**_


	4. Hit or be Hit

**It's time for another awesome update to give you awesome people for the awesome reviews and we have now reached 1400 hits! YAY! I know it's not much compared to other stories but it's a lot for me so thank you! It's late so sorry if it's rushed, no its not 3AM its indeed 1:30 SO HA! **

**Anyways thanks to these reviewers (CELEBRATION FOR 30 REVIEWS!)**

**Black snake eyes**

**Silver-Wolf-Gurl **

**KoolStorm**

**9foxgrl**

**SweetIcecream**

**Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime**

**Zero**

**And no-name dude again :)**

* * *

><p><span>High school Never Ends<span>

Chapter four: Hit or be hit

I woke up the next day to another day at a hell hole weird people call school.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I punched the beeping alarm clock, hard so it went flying into the wall and smashed in to pieces.

_**Poor thing, it only lasted for a week.**_

_Who the fuck invented alarm clocks? Why does that person want to make my life so miserable? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM AND THEY HATE MY GUTS!_

_**You done?**_

_Yeah, wait FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUU…! Now I'm done *smiley face*_

I got up, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways, and headed to the bathroom. I undressed and turned on the shower, the hot water waking me up fully. I like the person who invented showers, I have a feeling they like me If they're even still alive. I would've stayed in the shower for one hour but nooo, school just has to start so early in the morning. I applied my strawberry body wash before rinsing and washing my hair with Pureology Purevolume shampoo and conditioner. I'm very religious about my hair, I can say it's actually pretty healthy and I'd like it to stay that way.

After brushing my teeth and towel drying my hair – I hate blow drying it - I put on my dreadful uniform. It was 6:45 and Temari would pick me up at about 7:30. I pulled my hair into a mid pony-tail, made a quiff out of my fringe and pinned it before hairspraying it. Finishing my usual make-up routine, I went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast.

"Hey mom," I greeted and kissed her cheek whilst she was washing the dishes.

My mom and my dad divorced five years ago because he was only here for the money, so it was only us two. That son of a bitch.

I would say were kind of rich, my mom being a lawyer and all. But the bad thing about it is that she works long hours since she's very passionate about her job. She wouldn't seem like the type of person to be busting people into jail all the time, she always has a warm smile on her face and age never seems to keep up with her. Sometimes she works 8AM to 10PM, I know it's crazy but she says helping others is worth the stress.

"Hi blossom, I made you pancakes," she gestured towards the plate on the table. My mother was wearing a white blouse and a grey blazer, a matching grey pencil skirt that went down to her knees and black heels. Her hair was slightly redish/pinkish, it darkened over the years and it was smoothly cut into an A-line bob.

"Thanks Ma, it looks delicious," I complimented and sat down on the table, digging in. My moms a great cook, unlike me, I can't cook to save my life. "Wom oo eriouly needa teech me how to wook," (Mom you seriously need to teach me how to cook) I said with my mouth full of yummyness. She scowled at me and sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, I've taught you manners, I know you haven't forgotten them."

"Sorry Ma, your food is just too good."

She sighed and dropped the sternness and smiled. "Of course I'll teach you blossom, after all, how are you supposed to get your self a man if you can't even cook beans?" She teased.

"_Ma!"_ I whined and blushed. "And I so can make beans!"

"Hun, your beans come out burnt or dry."

I pouted and washed my plate in the sink after I finished. "At least I can make toast!" I argued stupidly. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll give you a point for that, but even a 7 year old can do that, honey."

I sighed. "Your right…"

"I'll sign you up for cooking lessons; you'll be cooking like a chef in a six star restaurant in no time!"

"Ma, no, hell no! It's embarrassing for people to know I suck at cooking so badly I need lessons!"

She laughed. Unlike normal mothers, she wasn't strict about my language -heck she even swore herself sometimes – because she knows I wouldn't swear when it's in an inappropriate setting.

A car honked outside my house, it was Temari.

"Bye ma," I kissed her on the cheek again, picked up my school bag and dashed outside. "Yo ma homies," I greeted them and closed the door.

"H-Hi S-s-Sakura-chan, I see y-you have a-a new hairstyle today," she smiled.

"Yeah loose braids don't last long, it comes out easily so it's annoying to re-do it all the time," I shrugged and pulled out my iPhone, checking the time. It was 7:37 so we had an hour to get to school so Temari passed a bakery store since she didn't have any breakfast and I happily ordered my self two yum-yums. **(AN: It's sold at greggs I don't know if they have it in America, but it's a popular bakery shop in the UK).**

Temari turned on the radio and Katy Perry blasted on.

"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" we sang, surprisingly Hinata singing too, and laughed when the song finished at our singing. Temari parked and we met the other girls.

"We have PE and I just got my nails done!" Ino whined and stared at her precious little manicured nails. I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't have done them just before Tuesday, that's just being suicidal!" Tenten stated and leaned on her SUV. She and Temari turned sixteen in December, so they were got their drivers license already and I just turned 16 a month ago, it being the end of April and all. I began revising for it not so long ago, because I plan on driving soon I guess.

The bell rang and put a pause on Ino and Tenten's argument. We visited our lockers first, knowing that Kakashi would be late anyways, and went to our homeroom and we were right when Kakashi sensei was late as usual. I let my head rest on the table whilst the class had their morning chatter. Kakashi walked in late and apologized but the bell rang just after he finished the register. Ino groaned but we made our way to the gym with out another complaint from her.

Our PE teacher was Gai, a really weird dude that had a really weird bond with Rock Lee. It's like they're fucking father and son. But Lee weren't here today to convince Gai to make us run more laps. Phew.

We changed into our PE uniform which consisted of black short shorts and a white polo shirt with Konaha written on the side. We wore any trainers so I brought my black and blue Nikies. Oh and guess who was in this class? Yup you guessed it Sasuke's gang. I swear I don't get him, he thinks he can get anything he wants, it's annoying.

_**But he's cute**_

_WTF! I swear I sealed you away!_

_**I can only be away so long…**_

I mentally groaned and headed out into the gym. As usual, most girls in the class were crowding over to the guys.

"All right you youthful people, settle down now," Gai instructed and everyone followed. "We're going to play a youthful game of dodgeball. I want you to give it everything you got. Girls vs Boys. Here's the rules, no going over the line, no ball-throwing in the face, if you get hit from the shoulders bellow your out, unless you catch it that means the person who thre. And that's it. Girls on that side boys on that side, LETS GO!"

We spread out, there were 15 of us and 15 of them. Gai blew his whistle and started throwing balls down the line and everything went chaotic. I picked up a ball and my eyes searched for anyone weak on their side and it landed on Shikamaru. He didn't seem like he was paying attention and dude he was just standing there! I threw it over-arm at him and what surprised me was me he dodged it swiftly. WTF I thought he was lazy! He looked at me with a lazy smirk. Hmm… he may be lazy but he sure is cool!

_**And hot.**_

_You're annoying, you know that?_

He picked up the ball and I was scared shitless.

"TEMARI HELP MEE!" I screamed and hid behind Temari, using her as my shield.

"What?" she looked at me curiously and caught a ball that came towards her.

"OUT!"

"SHIKAMARUS GONNA MURDER ME!"

She rolled her eyes and looked forward and Shikamaru stood confused. Temari threw the ball she caught directly at him and again he dodged by jumping to the right. "Hm… he's good and I did throw it fast."

She and Mr Pineapple had war and it didn't seem like anyone was going to be losing any time soon so I moved out from behind her. About five girls sat at the bench and six boys sat on theirs. It seemed like we were winning. Zaku, a dude with spiky hair threw a ball, full speed at my legs. I 'eek'ed and jumped just on time. I sighed in relief and picked the ball up. Another ball was thrown at me from god knows who and I stepped to the side.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU ALMOST BROKE MY NAIL!"

*SMACK* I looked over to the side to see a very angry Ino and a very hurt Choji. He clutched his stomach and sat at the bench, sulking. It was silent for five seconds before everything went back to normal. I gave the ball to Tenten and carried on screaming and ducking. It was only me, Tenten, Temari and Kin on this team and Sasuke, Neji, Zaku and surprisingly Shikamaru left. I was pretty surprised I was still in. I wouldn't say I'm bad at dodge ball but I didn't participate in PE much.

There was a heated battle with Shikamaru and Temari before the unexpected happened, he let the ball hit him and muttered a fake oopes, half heartedly. Like WTF? He could've one because Temari's throws were getting floppier and her dodges were too so he could've had her. Zaku throw a ball at Kin when he thought she wasn't paying attention but she caught it and smirked. He groaned and sat down. Neji threw a ball fast and hard towards me.

"MOMMY!" I screamed and ducked. I held a hand over my chest in relief and pick up the ball. Sasuke dodged Temari's throw and it amazed me how he didn't even look at her direction. All he did was kick his left leg up. She groaned and mumbled at how anyone can do that. I held my ball and threw the ball as hard as I can at him. Sasuke side-stepped so it slammed against the wall and came back flying back towards me. I yelped and ducked, cursing at my monster strength. He smirked and the ball rolled back to my feet. I picked it up and tried one more time at his legs again just so he wouldn't catch it. I threw it not as hard as before but he just jumped and picked it up.

"Temari, distract Sasuke for me, he's good, like really really go-" I was cut off when a ball was to us. Temari pushed me back a little too fast for me to keep my balance and I fell back on my butt.

"Ow!" Another ball made it's way to me.

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

_**ROLL BITCH ROLL!**_

I did as my inner said and I luckily missed the ball. I looked up to see Sasuke was the one who threw the ball with amusement written on his face. I gave him a death glare.

I stood up and brushed my self off and noticed Temari wasn't standing next to me anymore. I glanced at the bench to see her sitting there. 'You can do it' she mouthed. I smiled, I couldn't believe Temari took the ball for me. Tenten sat there as well, she and Neji got each other out somehow…

So it was Sasuke vs Kin and me. Kin was feisty and can be a real bitch if you get on her bad side, but she was a good friend when you got to know her and she was one of the only girls that weren't head over heels with Sasuke's crew. Sasuke has three balls on his side of the hall and we had four. Kin picked two up and passed one to me. We gave a nod to each other, deciding that we'd throw it at the same time at him. He stood there with a blank expression, waiting. She nodded and we threw that ball, but he was already out of that spot in no time.

_**Dayumm his fast!**_

_Pfft… anyone can do that…_

Now it was his turn. Kin went to get the balls that were leaning against the wall. He threw a ball at me, I didn't have time to think so I let inner take over my movements, so I leaned back a bit. Kin stood up and everything was silent besides the ball that hit the bare skin of her face. The ball bounced on the ground, it was like it was in slow motion. And two angry brown eyes were visible. I swear I saw fire in them.

It was quiet. The silence was deadly and no one even dared to make a move.

"YOU SON OF BITCH YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" Kin growled. I tried holding her back but the girl was strong.

"Guys HELP!" Hinata, Temari and Tenten came to help. Ino didn't, she didn't want to risk the life of her sweet nails. Even with the four of us, holding her back it was hard.

"Sasuke, you're out! Girls win!" Gai announced as if he didn't even notice the fact that Sasuke was having the last of his breaths.

"KINNY-KINS! Sasuke's really, really sorry he didn't do it on purpose! Please forgive him! He was throwing it at Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded. I felt Kin struggling less but she still kept trying to get out. I let her go when she said she weren't going to do anything.

"That bitch knows best not to hurt my Sasuke-kun," Karin said over-confidently to a bunch of girls but Kin heard. She calmly walked over to Karin who didn't even notice her behind her. "Because she knows I would come out for her she can't touch me or my Sasuke-"

*POUND* Karin was on the floor with a bloody nose from the punch Kin gave her. "You-you bitch!"

Kin kicked Karin in the gut. "What was that?"

"N-n-nothing!"

"Thought so," She walked away. Gai was too busy lecturing the boys to notice but Karin wouldn't even care if he did, she was awesome like that.

"Now get going, get changed," he dismissed. I felt someone staring at me but I shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! The official chapter four of HSNE. My names actually Kin and one of my nick name is Kinny-kins :D How ironic right?<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Or I'll make Shikamaru give you his lazy eyed stare!**

**Which couple do you think will start going out first? It's all up to you**

_**Shall I continue?**_


	5. The Note

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm sooo sorry for not uploading, my lappy broke and then school started *thumbs down* but another update awaits!**

**I'd like to give a little thank you to:**

**Zero**

**iheartitachiuchiha**

SweetIcecream

9foxgrl

Midnight Singer

redxcherrie

BadassAlec

Pookie Boo

DinoPrincessAliKat

Alisha

Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime

Lifesjustalaugh

**This chapter may be a little rushed SORRY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Highschool Never Ends<span>

Chapter five: The note

"Did we win?" Ino asked us, she never had a thing for sports apperenently. Tenten rolled her eyes at her and answered her obvious question. "Well thats a first..." she mumbled. We quickly showered and freshened up. I was pulling up one of my socks when my arm was tugged harshly by Ino.

"Hurry up forehead! The bell rang, we have english."

I huffed and slipped on my school shoes and left with Hinata and Ino.

"I'm tried," I yawned as we squeesed through students in the hall. "Can we skip?"

"M-my parents w-would kill me!" exclaimed Hinata and Ino's words weren't any different.

"But-"

"You're not leaving us, Forehead," Ino said with a tone only meaning there was no way in hell I could convince them. I sighed and sulked on the way to English. I sat on the desk I shared with Hinata. Ino sat behind us with a guy named Sai who was friends with Sasukes crew. Ino thinks he's cute and sensative and all but I thought otherwise. He may have looked like Sasuke but Sai is way more annoying but I couldn't help but enjoy his company.

"Hey ugly," he greeted as he sat down on his seat. I turned in my chair to glare at him. "What? Don't I get a kind hello too?"

I inwardly snorted. "Hi." I turned around and leaned my head on the table.

"Whats with her?" I heard him ask.

"Shes in one of her 'I hate school' moods," Ino answered. I felt my sleep falling asleep before I could hear much more. Mmm icecream...

"Sakura?" I felt a nudge but I dismissed it. "S-sakura-chan?"

"Fuck yourself..." I mumbled. Hinata giggled.

"C-class ended."

I snapped up. "Freedom?" I beemed, desparet.

"For t-the rest of the w-way to y-your next class..." She smiled sheepishly. I sighed like my life just went even more downhill then it already was.

"Come on ugly, we have history," Sai reported, standing next to my desk. I sighed in defeat. That stupid jerk. I am NOT ugly!

"Fuck. You." I stood up from my (not so) comfortable chair and hurried out the classroom before Sai could catch up with me.

"Are you running away from me?" I gasped, startled. Sai managed to match my quick paces with a smug expression. I inwardly groaned. Stupid bastard and his speed.

_**This is why you shouldn't **_**run away**_** from people. You should punch them in the face, they won't be coming back after feeling the power of this baby!**_ My inner showed off her fist.

"Yes. I mean no!" I mentally cursed at my self and quickened my steps through the crowded hall way. I heard Sai chuckle behind me and made no effort to be by my side again.

"Thought not." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. It was a friendly gesture he always did when teasing me. It was his way of telling me he was joking after a heated arguement which we always had but right now I knew he was doing it to irritate me.

Sai and I went back, heh... I'm proud to say I'm the one that taught him common sense. I'm not even joking.

You could say we were close but he had his friends, Sasuke and them. I used to hate their guts in the begining before realizing I had nothing against them but Sasuke was annoying even when I barley spoke to him. The way he acted all cool and layed back it irritated me a bit and they way he pushed aside girls who poured their hearts out to him - him being the most popular out of them and all. That annoyed me even more, why was he so popular? I didn't know what girls saw in him besides the looks. There were plenty of good looking guys in this school.

_**Name one that beats Sasukes looks, babe.**_

_Fuck you, let me have my moment._

Before I realized, we were in the classroom I dreaded most.

_**You dread every class!**_

_Expect for art._

I sat on my desk - I shared alone - and rested my head on my holded arms. I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone sit next to me.

"That seats taken," I mumbled into my arms.

"By who?" A familar voice quiestioned with the slightest hint of amusment lingering.

I sat up to throw a fit at the person who dared ruin my sleep but I shut my mouth just as my eyes widened.

"Sasuke?"

"No Micheal Jackson," he said sarcastically. I glared.

"Fuck you-" I was interupted by Asuma sensai walking in.

"Good morning, class," he gave a light smile before sitting on his desk to do the register.

I answered to my name and glared at Sasuke once more before laying my head back on its rightful place.

_**Omg, Sasuke Uchiha is sitting right next to us. WHY ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP THROUGH THIS?**_

_Because history is boring._

_**But Sasukes not.**_

_No he's just shush, I want to sleep about my ice-cream land._

"Mmm...icecream."

***SMACK***

I shot up automatically. The sound being near scared me shitless. I grimaced when I found out the sound came from Asumas ruler. I looked up to see his stern face not so far from it.

_**Somebodys in trouble.**_ My inner sang. How bitchy is that?

"Miss Haruno, were you paying attention?"

I was about to answer but the bell beat me to it.

Hmm... that was fast. But there was something different about this bell. It was louder... weirder.

_**It's the fire alarm you dimwit!**_

_TODAY IS THE DAY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!_

I was about to get out of my seat when the Principals voice rang through the speakers.

"Students, stay in the classroom it was a false alarm, were working on the system. I repeat, stay in your classes that was a false alarm. Thank you."

"Hmph." I sulked in my chair with my arms crossed under my chest. But it seemed Asuma had forgotten about me whilst ordering the class back into their seats.

Sasuke pushed a peice of paper to me when Asuma faced the board. I opened it up, curious.

_After school, your coming my house._

Was written in a neat handwriting. I was confused, was he going to rape me? And the way he said- _wrote_ it as if it was an order, which annoyed me to no end.

I was suddenly scared at the thought of him raping me. But that was unlikely when theres thousands of girls that would just love to have sex with him. Maybe he was going to murder me? Or have me work for him just so he doesn't kill my loved ones.

I wrote back on the paper in messier handwriting.

_Why?_

I gave him it and three seconds later it returned. Asuma turned around so I quickly folded my arms over it until his back was facing us. He was writing the homework on the board it seemed. I looked down at the paper.

_Project remember?_

I frowned. How could I forget? I didn't even know what it was about or when it was due, seeing as though I hadn't been paying attention back then. I gave him a nod and scrunched up the paper, throwing it in my bag.

The bell rang and it was like music to my ears. I jumped out my seat and litterally stormed out the classroom. FREEDOOMMMMM!

_**For the next 45 minutes.**_

Me and my inner both sighed dramatically.

Cheerfully, I began making my way to the canteen. Lunch time was the second best time of the day, 3:15PM being the first and 6AM coming in last. Ino waved me over to our table. She and Tenten were already there.

"Yo, yo, yoooo!My name is Joe, I'm a hoe, you can suck my toe. Ohh-oh," I rapped and sat down.

"Well your awfully happy," Ino stated, staring at me as if searching for any signs that I was a clone of mine. I shrugged.

"It _is _lunch," Tenten told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"BRB, I'm off to get me some foo-foo, since you peaches got yours without moi!" I pouted and stood up. As soon as I turned around everything became in slow mode. The akatsuki walked past me and Sasori and Itachis girlfriends walking with them. **(AN: These are Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime so I don't own them either and thank you again for these characters! :D) **One walked alongside with Itachi, holding hands. Her name was Sayuki Takamura and she had long silver hair with blue highlights. It stood out a lot.

_**Says the chick with the pink hair.**_

Then there was Sasoris girlfriend. She had _super_ long purple hair and pink eyes. Her name was Miyuki Fujimuraski and she had a reputation for being scary. The last girl in the group was blue-haired Konan, she had a thing with Pein.

They were all really pretty but they weren't slutty kind of pretty. You don't get those much these days.

_Typical teenagers._

**_Your one too honey_**

_Shush._

Something about them held so much power, no wonder people couldn't help but stare. I don't know why I just said that... maybe it was because they were the most popular seniors? Or because they look like they're about to take over the world?

Then the weirdest thing happened to me.

.

.

.

Deidara winked at me.

And inner fainted...but that wasn't the point.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Is Deidara not hot because I soo think he is!<strong>

**I'll be updating soon in less then a week though because of school and that.**

_**Shall I continue?**_


	6. Jackass!

**MY PEOPLE :'( ITS BEEN SO LONG! Almost a year I know don't kill me! Id kill myself if I could but I had exams and then I totally forgot about this fanfic.. and then…well I was lazy…hehe. Yeah but no more of that… no more! But I'd like to thank one person in particular, for reminding me that I must go on… and fight the enemy! (Well in this case writers block) Ninjalover-02 everybody! *claps* THANK YOU DUDE!**

**Oh and thanks to the awesome reviewers bellow. You guys rock (Y)**

**PunkEmoChick**

**Ilovesasusaku**

**AnimeDreama**

**The Blossom Duchess**

**Black snake eyes**

**Midnight Singer**

**xXSnowAngelPainterXx**

**AnimeGir15**

**XxLizzie-chanxX**

**DinoPrincessAliKat**

**Sutefanii uchiha**

**filipinochick**

**Poppixoxo**

**redxcherrie**

**Skye-Tear**

**Troublemaker**

**xxxZeroLovexxx**

**Emiko Aika**

**dark goth hinata**

**ash**

**Damnnn people! Your names have filled up a whole page on word AWESOMENESS :D**

**Onto the s****tory now…**

* * *

><p><span> Highschool Never Ends<span>

Chapter Six: Jackass

"Oh my GOD"

"Did he…"

"NO…"

"Guys shut up! There was something in his eye and he just happened to look in my direction," I exused, there was no way he intentionally winked at little pink headed moron over here. But Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata didn't think the same way.

"No, he full out wink plus smirked at you girl!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was sooooo not by accident, forehead!"

"W-wow…"

"Seriously? Deidara winked at you? No way… how does it feel?" Temari asked, with great interest. Way too great.

"Guys…he doesn't _know_ me." I stated. For once I have peace and quiet here in my head – since inner is finally down, but noooo… they have to fill in for her space don't they?

"SO WHAT? HE WINKED AT YOU, ACCEPT THE FACT, FOREHEAD!"

"JHEEZE WOMEN, don't have to rub it in my face."

"Oh my god… the party is tomorrow. What am I supposed to wear?"

Tenten gasped. "Ooo,I forgot about it. I'm probably just going to go in jeans. The usual," she shrugged. Tenten was the type to wear her casual clothing in almost every occasion. Not that Ino had ever approved.

"Hell no! There is no way your going like that. Its time you show off those gorgeous legs of yours!"

"NO!" Tenten protested, stubbornly if you asked me. It looked liked Ino wasn't going to drop this easily as the fire in her eyes said so.

_Oh boy._

After they calmed down about the subject I was left to go on through out the rest of the day and the bell rang for school.

"FREEDOM" I stretched out my arms in the air and my energy had returned at the excitement of that exiting door.

"Okay there buddy," Tenten laughed. I smiled back, until a certain duckbutt had made his way into my head and groaned, stopping in my tracks.

"Whats w-wrong?" Hinata asked with a hint of concern. I facepalmed.

"I have to go meet up with Sasgay," I stated miserably.

"WHAT? Why? You two dating? No WAY!" Ino ranted.

"WTF NO! I have to do the project. What was it about again?"

"Gosh you have a really bad memory," Tenten said in annoyance. I shrugged.

"I am usually asleep, anyways… I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, get some girl!" Ino cheered as we separated.

_No where am I supposed to find Sasuke?_

_**In his car?**_

_YOUR BACK? Aww… I was having a good time without yet :'(_

_**I KNOW YOU MISSED ME BABY!**_

I wondered around the almost empty school, waiting for that dumb ass to pop out. Where _is _he?

"BOO!" Someone poked my waist from behind me, making me jump into a kug fu spasm, screaming.

"AHHHHH!"

I turned around to see the laughing face of Sai. Jackass. "What the fuck?"

Sai was holding his stomach in laughter. "You….should….have…seen….your…FACE!" He broke out into a huge round of laughter again. I grimaced, took out a book from my bag and gave him one hard hit on his head.

THUMP!

That shut him up. "Ow!" He held his head in pain. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just felt like it. Dummy!" I turned on my heel and carried on walking.

"Yo ugly! Wait up!" He began to catch up with me, but I ignored him. "Whatcha doooin?"

"Hmph." I started walking faster, still angry at him but once again he caught up with me with ease.

"… are you…whats that word?... Mad?" I didn't answer, but kept walking. "You know, that expression makes you look even more ugly, not that it matters."

I stopped in my path. "What?"

_**BEAT HIM UP! BEAT THAT SUCKER UP! Don't hit his face though!**_

"Oh nothing… wow your ugliness has just doubled by-"

I stopped his sentence by giving him one blow in the stomach, making him crouch down in pain.

"Cha!" I carried on walking. He has to leave me alone now. Muahahaha.

_Where that's son of a bitch?_

I walked around for about 20 more minutes when I gave up and decided to leave the school. Taking another route just so I don't bump into Sai again. Looked like I was walking it home today and its all Sasgays fault. I swear, next time I see him I'm gonna rearrange his face.

Who does he think he is, setting me up like that?

My thuresday-afterschool mood has gone now. Thanks to him.

_BEEP!_

The sound of a cars horn sent my looking to my left. A sleek black car seemed to be the source. The windows rolled down to show the head of that one stupid ass I was looking for.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Get in the car, your late," he ordered, nonchalantly.

_He seriously knows how to get on my nerves._

I got in without a word and put my seat belt on.

The journey was silent and uncomfortable. Neither of us decided to talk, but what bugged me was fast he was driving. I tried to keep a poker face though. Until of course, when a car ahead of us stopped out of no where.

"Oh my gosh were gonna cra-" Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing me to jerk forward with a little squeal. I glared at Sasuke, who didn't even do as much as look at me to see if I was okay. _Stupid bastard. _"Do you KNOW how to drive?"

"I have a license don't I?" He began driving again. I puffed and crossed my arms, knowing that I was _so_ not going to get anywhere with him.

We finally stopped in front of a house, a very _big_ house mind you. It had palm trees outside! Seriously? Once we passed the gate I got out the car and followed him.

A butler- or whatever he was – opened the door and welcomed Sasuke in a pleasing manner. He took Sasuke and I's coats and bags. I didn't feel like giving it to him but something told me I should…

A maid walking past us in the corridor stopped and bowed.

_WTF IS THIS PLACE?_

We had to climb a whole load of stairs before we got to a random room, it looked like a library.

"This is the study room," Sasuke addressed.

"Ohh…" I began to look around. Cool…

_I wonder if they have an icecream room…_

_**YUM!**_

We sat down on a table facing each other. I honestly had no idea what the project was about, I don't think I was paying attention really.

_**Ya think? But who cares about the project? You're alone…with SASUKE! You know… when a dude and a dudette go alone to study…they never really do much of the studying. HAHAHAHA!**_

I shuddered at the thought. Why must I be alone with _him?_ Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the guy. But he has issues!

_**Your one to talk.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Okay I'll leave you and Sasuke alone *wink*.**_

_On that thought STAY!_

_**Too late.**_

_EVIL!_

Sasuke looked busy writing random science jibberish on some papers whilst I was lost in thought.

"Uh…so what are we supposed to do?" I decided to ask.

"A documentary."

_Squiggle, squiggle, squiggle. _

…

"On?"

He stopped writing and looked up. "Don't you pay attention?"

"I think not, if you haven't noticed." His eyes narrowed slightly. I couldn't help but smile.

_Am I pissing you off? Sasuke-kun?_

"No. But you're annoying."

Crap, I said it out loud.

"I'm annoying?" I asked, hurtfully - in a fake manner."Hey take that back!"

"Hn."

"Gosh you're a pain in the ass!"

He seriously has problems!

He stopped writing again and leaned back on his chair with a half glare half unknown expression on his face.

"You're pretty bitchy for a pixie."

_**Hey that rhymed!**_

_I thought you were gone?_

"I'm not a bitch! If anyone, you're the stuck up moron here. Duckbutt!"

He smirked. "Okay."

"Okay?" He rolled his eyes. What's with that? Okay? "Your…irrating!"

"Okay."

"UGH!" I stood up and walked out with no clue of where I was going. I didn't care though, he's such a jack ass! I was hoping to find my way out but I completely forgot about the directions since I was too busy in awe when we made our way here. And where's my bag? I don't know why he pissed me off so much. Maybe because of the way he acted like my words were nothing, like I wasn't _good_ enough to get a proper sentence out of him. Okay?

As I turned my 100th corner I saw Itatchi Uchiha and Deidara. What luck, they seemed to have noticed me too. Deidara grinned when he did though. I think?

I should be glad, but I always had felt nervous under Itachi's gaze. Well it was only once when I had bumped into him. His eyes gave me goosebumps. *Shivers*

"Hey pinky!" Deidara waved and walked over to me. "Whatcha doin here?"

"U-um, I was with Sasuke."

Itachi didn't say anything and only stared at me. I avoided his eyes and looked either at Diedara or the floor.

"Eh? You two got a thing?"

My eyes widened. "No! We're doing a project. Uh, I gotta go." Feeling rather nervous being stared down by another Uchiha and began tried to hurry off.

Diedara put his arm around me all of a sudden, stopping me in my tracks.

"Aw, you don't have to go do you,un?" He whispered into my ear, making me gasp.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?_

_**I think hes going to rape you.**_

"U-um…"

"Deidara..." Itachi warned and he took his arm off in an instant and Deidara smirked.

"I was joking! But wow pinky, did I scare you? Whats your name, un?"

"Sakura!" I looked back to see Sasuke walking up towards me, looking a little angry. He and Itachi looked at each other intesenly before Sasuke broke it and looked at me. "Come on," he commanded. By the tone of his voice I knew best to follow.

"Bye Sakura!" Deidara grinned.

He took me back outside in just under two minutes. That looked easy, hmph. He took me to the car and went inside the house again. He came back with my bag and drove away.

"Don't get involved with my brother and his friends." He sounded serious, with wasn't new but it had a different feel.

"Huh? Why?" I didn't understand. What was so bad about the Akasuki. Well Itachi _is_ his brother so he cant be that bad of a person can he?

"None of your business. But I'm telling you not to. Period."

"Okay, grumpy," I mumbled under my breath. "What about the project?"

"Leave that to me. You being around would only waste time."

"Rude."

"Truth hurts."

Once I finally recognized where we were I directed him to my house. I was surprised he even decided to drop me home, but then again he seemed pretty determined to kick me out his house. Talk about not being wanted.

I thanked him and went inside my house. My mom was still in work so I had the house all to my self, as usual. It isn't that lonely, after all Hinata and Temari are usually around. I went upstairs to my room and logged on facebook.

Tenten almost automatically messaged me.

**(Tenten**

_Sakura__**)**_

**How did it go?**

_Awful! He is such a jerk_

_And he practically kicked me out of his house just for being with his brother and Deidara :(_

**You were with Itachi and Deidara? O.o wuh else have you been doing?**

_Nooo! I bumped into them when I ran away from Sasgay. His house is HUGE!_

**Well yeeaaa. His parents own a huge company named Sharingan. Didn't you know?**

_No… I don't stalk them :/_

**You don't have to stalk them to know, everyone knows.**

_Except for moi ;)_

**Lol. G2G my dad needs me to help him. Cya!**

_Byee Tenny._

Tenten has signed off.

I had two new friend requests. It was from Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzaka.

Kiba had his profile picture of him with rock on hand signs and Naruto had a picture of him enjoying ramen. It was pretty funny.

I accepted and check Kibas profile first.

His latest status was '_AHHH! I'm bored in class :'(' _about 6 hours ago via blackberry.

What surprised me was that I saw Sasuke Uchiha in his friends list.

_That guy socializes?_

His profile pic was a self taken photo in a mirror. He had a poker face on, no surprise there.

….

"The party is so gonna rock!" Ino wouldn't stop talking about the party going on tonight. We were in the cafeteria, today actually went by really fast. "Hinata what are you going to wear?"

"What?" Hinata looked up from her food, stunned.

"Your coming right?" Temari asked, mouth half full.

"Um…"

"PLEASE COME!" I begged. Hinata never really came to parties much, it wasn't her thing, you could say. I gave her my famous puppy dog eye look. She broke.

"F-fine…"

"OH! OH! OH! I know! You should wear the dress you brought on Saturday," Ino advised.

_More like the dress Ino made her buy._

"I seriously cant be asked for a party today," I declared. I just didn't feel like it.

Ino gapped at me. "Oh no, you are going missy!"

"But-"

"No buts! I have been waiting a week for this party. DON'T YOU GO DOWN ON ME NOW!" She demanded. I gulped and nodded. Scary…

Sasuke and his crew entered the cafeteria, earning a couple fan squeals.

We made eye contact for a second – well, I pretty much glared – until I broke it and went back into eating my cookie.

"Neji looks super cute today," Tenten sighed in her little fantasy. Someone has a crush.

Temari whistled and Hinata giggled. "Tenten's in looovveee," Ino sang.

"Shut up!" Tenten argued. "So what time is the party?"

"7PM"

Then the bell rang and the rest of the school day ended but the day just began.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks :D<strong>

**Don't forget to review and heres a little question. Who's your favorite male Naruto character?**

**Your answers may affect the story a little so pick wisely **

**_Shall I continue?_**


	7. Motorbike

**It's time for another update! Sorry if it was kinda late I got into an accident and haven't gone school for about a month. Broke my cheekbone in pe :'( wish me a quick recovery! :D**

**Heres my lovely reviewers:**

**Coolseal9 BabyLove Carlaivy Redxcherrie Raikiri80 filipinochick The Blossom Duchess sakura2511 xXSnowAngelPainter JaggerMania .X sakarami TachiAsh LaLaLa-anonymous JaggerMania CrystalBud XxXRememberMeXxX MewHanyou**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Highschool Never Ends<span>

Chapter seven: Motorbike

"I am _so_ not wearing that!" I harshly rejected at the tight dress Ino held up. It was one Ino forced me to buy last weekend. We were all at my house getting ready – well I was the only one undressed - except Temari who was helping her brother with the party. Ino wore a black mini skirt, a loose off-shoulder grey shirt with pink heels. Hinata wore a hot pink ruffled blouse and brown skinnies with short grey heels. Tenten wore green shorts, and a puffed sleeve stripped shirt over it.

"Oh come on! You would so grab the attention of Sasuke!"

That left me dumbstruck. Tenten and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Wha…why would I…HUH?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "It obvious you guys have a thing."

I glared. "He's a jerk!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Aw, Sakura you'll hurt the poor boys heart if he hears that," Tenten teased. I sent my daggering glares her way, but she and Hinata just laughed it off. I sighed.

"I give up…" I slouched my shoulders. Ino's eyes beamed.

"Does that mean you admit-"

"NO! Anyways I'm not wearing that."

I picked out something without letting Ino take a peak and hurried into the bathroom. It wasn't long till Ino started banging on the door.

"Let me see what you picked!"

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I quickly changed.

_This is definitely gonna set Ino off._

I unlocked the door and walked out. All three heads snapped up. Ino's eyes were about to pop out.

"What do you think," I spun on the spot with a grin plastered on my face. I wore a sleeveless gold studded black bikers jacket, black leather skinny jeans with a gold studded belt and a randomly printed black and red shirt.

"I LOVE IT!" Ino squealed. My expression dropped. She loves it? That's fucked up…

"You love it?"

"YES! Let me do your hair and make up!"

_**Seems like you lost once again, Haruno…**_

Ino curled my hair, half cornrowed one side of my head and curved my fringe to one side also. Once she was done with my make up I looked into the mirror. She did my make up Japanese gyaru style. Ino LOVES gyaru.

"You should _so_ wear glasses!" She added on super flat black sunglasses. "2NE1 would so wear something like this!"

"Ino, you and your Kpop music." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sakura you look _hot_!"

"I a-agree," Hinata said with a small smile. I slipped on black combat shoes.

"Guys, the party is going to be full of seniors, since Gaara is one and all so tonight. WE ARE WOMEN!" We all cheered. "Lets GO!"

Once I stepped outside my house I could already hear faint thumps of music so it had already started.

When we entered I was shocked at how much the house changed. It could be mistaken for an actual club.

"Hey girlies!" Temari greeted us once we stepped in. "Come on in, you're an hour late."

The place was packed, alright. But not too tightly packed and it was sure full of half naked senior girls and you there was a slight hint of alcohol in the air.

"OMG my favorite song is on!" Ino dragged me and Tenten to the dance floor. Temari and Hinata went somewhere. Ino started bouncing to the beat. U-Kiss – Obsession was on and I couldn't help but dance along. I soon lost my self to the music and didn't give a care about the world. It was surprising how much energy you can get out of music.

Ino started dancing with a senior guy and looked like she was having a lot of fun.

I felt a hand slap my butt, I turned around to see an older looking guy grinning at me.

_**EW! Drunken pervert alert!**_

I shuddered in digust and turned to leave. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Where ya goin?" he grinned even wider. I tried pulling my wrist of his grip but he only tightened it.

"Let go of me," I growled. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"C'mon lets have fun."

I then lost it. I kneed him in his area making him crouch down and grabbed hold of his head to knee him in the face too. He tumbled back, causing screams and people to move back, and finally landed on his back.

"Fucking perv." I gritted my teeth. The music stopped and people stopped dancing but I didn't care.

The guy wiped the blood from his lip and glared at me.

"Sakura?" I looked up to see the crowd around me. Standing in front was Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Ino and Tenten. I sighed and made my way through the crowd and left to go to the bathroom. The music was put on after that.

"Hey Pinky!" I turned around to see Diedara at the end of the hallway. He walked towards me. "Whats wrong, un?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"You kicked David's ass." he grinned at me. "He was about to cry, un."

I smiled a little. Proud of my self, but I was still not in the mood.

"What did he do to you, un?"

I shook my head. "None of your business."

"Come on, pinky. I can send him to the hospital for you, un." He winked.

I glared. I heard about how the Akasuki beat people to a pulp for no reason.

"Okay, okay. Your scary for a pinkhead, un," I glared even more. He laughed. "Kidding! Wanna leave?"

I bit my lip. That sounded really nice and all. But could I trust him? Sasuke did tell me to stay away from him…

_Screw that Sasuke. I can do whatever._

I smiled and nodded.

He brought me in front of a motorbike.

"No way!" I gaped. "I'm not riding a motorbike!"

Diedara laughed. "Why not? Your dressed for the occasion, un." He joked.

"Fuck off!"

"You scared, un?" He looked at me with a teasing smirk. My eyes widened in shock.

I straddled the back of the bike and stuck my tongue out at him. He lightly laughed. "You're full of surprises." He shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah just get this over with," I grumbled. He gave me a helmet and put his own one on.

"Better hold on tight, un." He warned me from his shoulder.

"I can live." I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Whatever you say."

The motorbike roared to life suddenly causing me to squeal slightly. The bike jerked and I almost fell back so I quickly slipped my arms to his waist. I felt his laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, pinky."

We speed down the road, really fast and I couldn't help but tighten my grip. I had no clue where we were going but I really couldn't give two damns.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it :D<strong>

**Sorry if it was a tad bit too short, I have writers block. *cries* If you have any idea BE SURE TO TELL ME!**

_Shall I continue?_


End file.
